Your Next Move
by walkthelineorcrossit
Summary: "I hope you aren't thinking of using that as an excuse..."    McBreezy's Fic Challenge


**Your Next Move**

Body of Proof || Lie To Me

McBreezy's Fic Challenge: Body of Proof || Lie To Me - Megan Hunt || Gillian Foster

_LIETOME BODYOFPROOF LIETOME BODYOFPROOF_

Megan Hunt was never the one to ask for help. Not that she thought she was too good and knew everything, but because not knowing represented a new challenge for her to deal with, a new mystery for her to solve. She wouldn't mind spending hours and hours surrounded by books about everything and nothing, she wouldn't mind skipping meals to satisfy her thirst for knowledge, she wouldn't mind not sleeping... as long as she got the answer, it would all have been worth it.

Now, though, now things didn't look quite the same.

She lost her job to the accident, she lost her family to the accident... but she did gain a new perspective on things. But she was too late.

Or so she thought for a while.

Reconnecting with her daughter made her feel more alive and also made her senses more awake to a world that did not stop spinning at the time of her accident.

Oh, she had so much to catch up on.

But, even after a life altering event, there are some things that never change.

It's 11:30 PM and Megan Hunt is at the office, looking over a fresh dead body.

There are a lot of things going on outside her little sanctuary but, even though the walls are made of glass, Megan is paying no attention at all. She is certainly more concerned about and more interested in the body and the reason that brought it to her table.

For her, it didn't matter whether it was the body of a homeless, a criminal or a politician. But for the people outside...

The sound of a opening door made her look up from the corpse she had been leaning over for the past few minutes.

It was a woman.

She was wearing a tight red dress that ended right above her knee, high black stilettos that made her legs look extremely long and a black blazer she was currently unbuttoning.

Megan swallowed hard, the other woman's gaze making her suddenly extremely aware of the fact that she was wearing her simple purple scrubs.

"I hope you don't mind..." The other woman said as she took a step closer to where Megan was standing. "Too much noise outside." She added, a deep sigh leaving her full lips as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Noise, you say?" Megan half asked, removing one of her gloves and reaching out for her iPod that was sitting on the pink speakers base that Lacey had left at her office. She closed her eyes for a second as the smooth melody filled the room, working also as an isolation from the loud discussion happening outside those four walls.

"Much better." The other woman said, bringing Megan back to reality before extending her a hand for her to shake. "Gillian Foster."

"Megan Hunt." She replied, shaking Gillian's hand with her ungloved one. "In for the madness?" She asked, raising an eyebrow inquiringly before removing the other glove.

"Madness doesn't even begin to cover it, does it?" Gillian said absently, her eyes falling over the body that looked like it had been attacked by a pack of wolves.

"I've seen worse but this is indeed a nasty one, I am afraid." Megan rested her hands on her hips as she too focused her attention on the body. "I am still not quite sure what happened... from a distance it looks like it was an animal attack but," She grabbed a flashlight and pointed the light towards the cadaver's neck, "I am certain the nails that dug into his flesh were human."

"Lover, maybe?" Gillian asked as she leaned over to see the wounds with more detail.

After a few moments of silence their eyes meet.

"Depends on what you're into, I guess." Megan replied, a rather mischievous smile taking over her before serious face expression. She had to stop herself from melting as she saw the other woman blushing over her comment.

"I've seen people killing each other for a lot less, actually." Gillian said as recomposed herself, smiling softly as she noticed Megan's look of curiosity. "Psychologist. I work with Cal Lightman..."

"Oh, I see... the human lie detector... Is he the one screaming yet calling Kate love with a thick British accent?"

"If Kate happens to be the tall blonde yelling back at him, yes, that's certainly him." Gillian said with an amused voice tone. "She's feisty, huh?"

"I wouldn't know... but my ex-husband seems to think so." Megan replied, not making any effort to hide the sexual innuendo.

"Ex-husbands... they don't seem too creative when it comes to looking for a location to hunt down a new victim, do they?" Gillian sighed, leaning back against the free metallic table while looking at her feet, memories from her not so easy divorce coming back to haunt her.

"If they were at all creative in the first place, they wouldn't be looking for a new victim, would they?" Megan knew she was pushing it but she was interested, she needed to know how far the other woman would go to keep up.

Gillian raised her head so that she could face Megan once again.

"You have a point there," Gillian said as she looked right into Megan's eyes. "Not sure they would be leaving the house if creativity was involved." She added. "At least not walking, anyway."

Megan noticed how Gillian had taken her time with the word walking, how she had tasted every syllable almost independently. Oh boy, she was up for the game and she had already started playing.

_What's your next move, Megan?_

"I see you've _worked_ with some pretty interesting people..." Megan said as she took a step towards Gillian. "May I Interest you in a discussion about them over a midnight snack?"

Gillian replied by putting her blazer back on.

"Shall we leave them arguing?"

Megan took off her lab coat and turned off the music before walking till she was standing right by Gillian's side.

"I don't think they will miss us... they will probably not even notice that we are actually gone."

"Lead the way, then."

Megan was reassured by the promptness of Gillian's response and walked to the door, opening it so that the other woman could walk out first.

As they came out they noticed that the argument had been taken to Kate's office. Megan rolled her eyes. It seemed like they were arguing over the property of a piece of meat. She couldn't be gladder to be leaving the building. She hated when people did that. The body had belonged to someone's loved one...

_What would have__ Todd done to her body if she had died in that accident? _

She hadn't noticed but her hand had started trembling.

Gillian reached out and took it in hers.

Gillian had learned a lot about reading people with Cal Lightman, but her studies in human emotions were her true basis of analyses. She had noticed that something was off with Megan as soon as she had walked into the room where the other woman was studying the body. Her pose changed so quickly... she had been relaxed but as soon as she had walked in, she had changed into a defensive mood, like she was expecting to be attacked. This was certainly her territory but it was recent... someone had stolen her past one... someone or something.

"Car crash."

Gillian raised an eyebrow questioningly, not letting go of Megan's hand as the elevator took them down.

"The hand... I was a neurosurgeon before the car accident..." She smiled at Gillian's serious yet neutral face. No pity. That was a good change. "Sometimes it decides to have its own life."

"I hope you aren't thinking of using that as an excuse..." Gillian said, guiding Megan's hand to her own hip.

"For?" Megan asked, trying to figure out what the psychologist had in mind.

Gillian leaned over slowly, her hand coming to rest over Megan's cheek as their faces came closer. She opened her mouth and took Megan's lower lip in between her teeth, sucking lightly before letting go and placing a soft kiss upon Megan's lips.

"So..." Gillian said as she pulled back slightly, her eyes challenging every inch of Megan.

Megan allowed her no longer trembling hand to reach the emergency stop button on the elevator before focusing her attention back on the woman standing in front of her. She then started biting down on her lower lip as she moved closer to the point of having Gillian's chest pressed against her own and Gillian's back against the cold metallic wall.

"What's your next move?" Gillian whispered, her forehead resting against Megan's.

Megan put one of her hands back on Gillian's hip and raised the other one to Gillian's face, just to let it slide down her body, feeling every inch of her body till it reached Gillian's waist. She stopped there for a moment before letting it go down to the knee, then bringing Gillian's dress up as she explored the soft skin of her long legs till she reached the inside of her thighs.

"What's _your_ next move?" Megan asked with a husky tone.

The next sound that came out of Gillian's mouth was no wordy answer... but an answer none of less.

_LIETOME BODYOFPROOF LIETOME BODYOFPROOF_

Kelli said she wanted Gillian to have some fun. Well, sounded like she was having some, yes? ;)


End file.
